Shadow of the Jinchuriki
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Obito unleashes a twist, when he brings three other biju besides Kyuubi. Naruto strives to become stronger, even though he is unknowingly neglected for his four Jinchuriki sisters. Watch as he becomes something more.
1. Chapter 1

A Family of Jinchuriki

Chap 1

Summary: In a twisted turn, Obito not only unleashes Kyuubi, but three other biju. What if Naruto was unknowingly neglected for his four jinchuriki sisters? What events will come of this, and how will it change the world?

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/multi kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu Naruto

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/ kekkei genkai sisters

Mass Konoha/council/Sasgay/Weed/Mutt/Psycho Stalker/Fate/Cyclops/Feminist/Guardian/villains bashing

Heavy Minato/Kushina/Jiraiya/Tsunade/ bashing

No Hiruzen/Nono/Shizune/rin/Yukimi/Hanare/Shino/Ino/Shika/Cho/Tenten/Lee/Gai/Yugao/Ocs' bashing

Pairings: Naruto/harem Shikamaru/Temari Chouji/Ino Shino/Tenten Minato/Kushina Jiraiya/Tsunade Iruka/Anko

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything referenced

A lone 5-year old watched with silent anger, as his "family" trained rigorously. This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the forgotten son of Yomdaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki. He silently watched, as his four sisters. They were trained by their parents, their godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade. Naruto understood fully why his sisters had to be trained, and had no problem with it. It was known five years earlier, there was a massive attack on Konoha. From what Naruto had been told, a masked man appeared during the process of his and his sisters' birth, freeing the Kyuubi the strongest of the biju; however nobody was prepared for what was coming next. The masked man somehow unleashed not only Kyuubi, but Sanbi, Rokubi, and Hachibi. Fortunately, Minato had found a way to prevent such mass destruction, sealing a biju inside each of his daughters, but unknown to anyone at the time a fifth had been sealed within Naruto. A few years after, Naruto had been pulled inside of his mind, where he met his closest friend: Mira otherwise the Juubi. She had told him everything, and helped to train him. Naruto was also helped by a few members of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans. If only his family knew what Naruto was able to do at that moment? Shaking his head, Naruto left to his room.

ROOM

Naruto immediately went into the hall, making his way to the clan library. Once there he read several scrolls on chakra control, and several jutsu scrolls. Mira, along with Itachi, and Shissui had all told him of kage bunshins, and their secret training method, and since Naruto already had unbelievable chakra reserves, it made it all the easier. Once done, Naruto left to go back into his room, where he looked over several sets of notes, and wrote several more.

TIMESKIP 13 YEARS

An 18-year old Naruto inwardly moaned, as he and the majority of the class slept through Iruka's boring lecture. "I can't believe I'm here again, and after almost ten years" he mused. Naruto thought back on how he had gotten to that point.

FLASHBACK

A 6-year old Naruto had just walked into the Hokage office, where the shinobi council was gathered, along with Hiruzen. Naruto bowed to the council, as Shikaku spoke. "Naruto, do you know why we called you" here? Naruto shook his head in the negative. "You're here, because we want to make a proposition" Inoichi said. "We read over your test scores, and we were very impressed with your answers" Chouza said. "You answered those questions like a seasoned veteran shinobi, even though you're only six" Tsume said. "We propose you to join Anbu, so you can gain experience, and we can help Konoha grow into the nation it was." "There has to be a catch here" Naruto said. "Intelligent mind" Shibi said. "The thing is Naruto, we know all about your situation at home, and we know how it affects you, so we decided to move you up, considering there aren't any teams available, and people would grow suspicious of a 6-year old already on active duty during times of peace" Shikaku said. After that, Naruto was inducted into Anbu, with the codename: Seiryu. He was placed under the command of Yugao Uzuki or Neko. Naruto went on several missions, ranging from assassinations, scouting, intelligence gathering, and diplomacy. Naruto also racked up several records in Anbu:

Most Missions: 500

Most Completed Missions: 500

Most Kills: 250

Most Improved Member

Rookie of the Year

Naruto continued to hone all of his skills to the point of perfection. He had become a master of all shinobi skills: nin/gen/tai/ken/fuin/juin/medical/puppetry/demolition/interrogation/recon/intelligence.

A few years into his Anbu stint, he met Fu, a young girl in Taki, who was a jinchuriki. The two hit it off, and were close friends. He also went on a trip to Iwa, where peace negotiations were underway. He met Kurotsuchi, granddaughter of the current Tsuchikage Onoki, Suzumebachi Kamizuro, granddaughter of the Shodaime Tsuchikage, Meiru: granddaughter of the Nidaime Tsuchikage, jinchuriki of the Gobi, and Asuna Toukou, the female jinchuriki of the Yombi. He also did missions in Kumo, Suna, Kiri, as well as other smaller nations. He also met Koyuki Kazahana, Haruna, Toki, Shion, Kasumi, and other daimyos, who took an instant shining to him, especially after hearing of his life in Konoha. Unbeknownst to Naruto, his four sisters had grown curious, and had secretly found out everything Naruto was up to, by sneaking into his room, and reading his secret journal. The four all swore they would keep his secret, and never did snitch.

END FLASHBACK

Looking around, Naruto still found people asleep, including his sisters, their small group of friends, and others. All right class, it was a pleasure teaching you, and those who didn't pass there's next time" Iruka said as the bell rang.

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!

"AMEN!"

"HALLELUJAH!"

"NO MORE classes!"

"NO MORE BOOKS!"

"No more teacher's DIRTY LOOKS!"

"YAHOO!"

(I got those lines from a Bugs Bunny cartoon, and don't say you folks out there think on those exact same lines.)

Iruka and Mizuki could do nothing, as they were both caught in the stampede of eager students, leaving them both flat as pancakes. Naruto sighed as he remembered what happened earlier that morning, as he walked over both flattened and KO'ed teachers.

FLASHBACK

COUNCIL ROOM

Naruto had been called by Hiruzen and the clan heads that morning. After exchanging pleasantries, Hiruzen spoke. "Naruto, we have a undercover mission we'd like you to take" he said. "What will I be doing" Sandaime-sama" Naruto asked? "Lately, we've been monitoring Mizuki Toji, and we've noticing an alarming pattern" Hiruzen explained, as a female chunin walked in. ""Hello Naruto-san, I'm Tsubaki" the woman introduced. "Lately, I've noticed Mizuki acting off" she explained. "He acts like he craves power, and he seems more unhinged and volatile." "You want me to fail the genin exam, so I can find any leads correct" Naruto asked? "Yes, that is your mission" Hiruzen said. "I accept" Naruto said.

END FLASHBACK

OUTSIDE

Parents gathered at the ninja academy. All were anxious to see if their children had passed or were wished better luck next time. Kushina smiled, seeing her daughters with headbands. "Kaa-chan we did it" Naomi cheered. I'm so happy-Kushina abruptly halted, when she saw someone that looked eerily familiar walk by, taking a seat on the swing. "Who's that" Kushina asked in a low voice? "That's Naruto" Kirihime said.

"Na-Ru-To" Kushina said sounding her son's name out, before-

"NARUTO!" "OH MY SWEET KAMI!"

"DING!" "Ding!" "Ding!" "Ding!" "Ding!" "Ding!"

The four girls were inwardly roaring with laughter at the expression on Kushina. "Let's head home girls, I have to speak with your father" Kushina said. Naruto, who had seen the whole thing, was ready to fall on the ground laughing like his sisters, but managed to keep a straight face. He looked up, when he sensed Mizuki approach. "Naruto, I know another way you can pass" he said. "Really how" Naruto asked? You have to learn a jutsu from the forbidden scroll in the Hokage vault" Mizuki said. "Meet me at the old abandoned shack later at midnight, and please bring the forbidden scroll." Naruto quickly nodded, as he left to a far off secluded area. "Seiryu to Saru: Mizuki is after the forbidden scroll." "Copy Seiryu, I'll have the scroll ready, and Tsubaki is on standby as well." "Great, this is Seiryu out."

NAMIKAZE ESTATE

Minato and Jiraiya were sitting in the front room, when Kushina and the girls came bursting through. "Minato, we forgot Naruto" Kushina said. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Naruto our son failed the genin exams, because we didn't train him" she said. "Oh Minato, what have we done" she said breaking into sobs? Minato and Jiraiya blinked once, twice, thrice, before they too remembered Naruto. "Oh Kami, we were all so busy training the girls we forgot Naruto" Minato said in shock, not seeing the frown on Jiraiya. "I'm sorry to say, but the gaki isn't important" he thought. "He doesn't have a biju to rely on, so how can he be the child of prophecy?" The two parents ran to where they imagined Naruto's room was, only to realize it was a storage room, but they did see a small bed, book shelves with books on advanced chakra theories, chakra manipulation, history, and other books. "Naruto reads these books" Minato asked aloud, picking one up and examining it? "This looks like something even I'd have trouble with" Minato noted. "Where was he last time" Minato asked? "The swing outside the academy" Kushina said shakily. "All right Kushina you will head out and try to find him." "Sensei, go inform Tsunade at the hospital, I'll check the academy" Minato said. "We want to find Naruto too" Aya said. "All right, you four can look for Naruto as well" Minato said. Suddenly, a poof of smoke announced the arrival of a tiger-masked Anbu. "Yomdaime-sama urgent news." "The forbidden Scroll has been stolen" ".What, who stole the forbidden scroll" Minato shouted? "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze stole the forbidden scroll" the Anbu replied.

"WWWHHHAAATTT!"

"OH SOCHI NNNNOOOOOO!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW MOVE" Minato shouted to his family, as they quickly left. Turning to the Anbu, Minato spoke. "I'm on my way to the Hokage office." Minato disappeared in a yellow flash.

NARUTO

Naruto was calmly sitting in the woods, looking over his equipment, when he felt several familiar signatures close to him. Grinning, he knew it was Tsubaki, and his former Anbu squad: Cat, Dragon, Leopard, Crane, Wolf, and Mongoose. "Hi girls, how's it going" Naruto asked? "Your little plan worked a bit too well" Mongoose replied. "Your former parents, the ero-sanin, and the medic are on their way here as we speak. So are your four sisters" Dragon said. Oh yes, Naruto wanted to cry at that moment, but shrugged it off. "Oh well, might as well get this done and over" he mused. "Naru-kun, you know you can always stay with one of us" Wolf said. "True, but I'm going to stay at HQ, where I have my own place" Naruto said. The seven kunoichi disappeared, sensing someone coming. Seconds later, the figure revealed itself to be Iruka.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-"Naruto cried comically in his mind, much to Mira's absolute amusement. "Naruto tell me you didn't" Iruka said? Just then, a large fume shuriken embedded itself in the tree next to Naruto. "Excellent job Naruto, now give me the scroll" Mizuki said. "Mizuki you didn't" Iruka shouted? "Of course Iruka" Mizuki said. "Now that I have the scroll, I'll be granted power from Orochimaru-sama" he said. Mizuki quickly snatched the scroll, and skimmed through it. "All right, here's your gift for graduating: Katon: Fire Dragon Missile" he shouted, only for nothing to happen.

"HUH"

"Did you really think we wouldn't be unaware of your movements Mizuki" Naruto said in a condescending tone? "Sandaime-sama, the clan heads, myself, and your friend Tsubaki have been watching you very thoroughly." At that moment, Tsubaki entered the clear in, with tears stinging her eyes. "M-Mizuki" she said, before surprising him.

"SLAP!"

Tsubaki hauled back, before giving a chakra-enhanced slap to Mizuki that sent him stumbling, before hitting a tree root, which caused him to slam the back of his head into a stump. "Mizuki, for attempted theft, and treason, aiding and abiding the enemy you are sentenced to death by Anbu Commander Seiryu" Naruto said, revealing his mask. "Here's your goodbye" Naruto said, as he began forming a very familiar jutsu. "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken" Naruto said, before flicking the jutsu like a Frisbee. Mizuki could do nothing, as he was hit by the jutsu.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Mizuki was hovering in the air, as the attack cut everywhere on his body, before he dropped to the ground. "Now, if you will please excuse me" Naruto said, as he and six Anbu, along with Tsubaki disappeared in shun shins, just as Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the Uzumaki-Namikaze girls appeared. "Iruka, what happened" Minato asked? "Y-Yomdaime-sama, I came to see who had taken the forbidden scroll, only to see Naruto hand it to Mizuki, before Mizuki went rogue." "Naruto then used a new form of Rasengan, before using it on Mizuki." "After that, he disappeared with Anbu" Iruka explained. "He also mentioned he was an Anbu Commander known as Seiryu." "That's nice Iruka-" "WWHHAATT!" Minato and his family shouted in absolute shock.

"WWHHAATT!" "MY SON IS AN ANBU!"

"SOCHI IS WHAT!"

ANIKI'S AN ANBU!" "NNNNOOOOO!" "NOT FAIR!"

HOKAGE OFFICE

Hiruzen, and the clan heads smirked, as they felt the family, along with a very shocked Hiruzen coming their way. "Are we ready" Tsume asked, getting nods from the other clan heads. The door was nearly ripped off of its hinges, as Kushina stormed in, a very frightened Minato dragged behind her, along with a shocked Tsunade, and a frowning Jiraiya entered. Before anything was said, a silencing barrier was activated.

End Chap 1

Cliffy I know so sue me

Harem:

Fem Juubi

Fem Kyuubi

Fem Hachibi

Fem Nanabi

Fem Rokubi

Fem Gobi

Fem Yombi

Fem Sanbi

Fem Nibi

Fem Ichibi

Mikoto

Nayori

Renku Uchiha (OC)

Kiyume Uchiha (OC)

Keiru Hyuuga (OC)

Izumi Hyuuga (OC)

Nono

Shizune

Rin

Yugao

Mika Tsuzare (OC)

Kiri Sakai (OC)

Ryuzumi Miryu (OC)

Yuri Haruno (OC)

Momoe Haruno (OC)

Yoshia Yuna (OC)

Ayane Hyuuga (OC)

Hoshikari Hyuuga (OC)

Sora Uchiha (OC)

Tenkahime Uchiha (OC)

Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Naomi Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Kirihime Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Aya Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Sayuki Uchiha (OC)

Hanabi

Azami

Yakumo

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Tsunami

Fem Haku

Kora (OC)

Saya (OC)

Yukina (OC)

Shimi Momochi (OC)

Zikkaina Momochi (OC)

Raimai Kurosuki (OC)

Raikou Kurosuki (OC)

Ranjeru (OC)

Misa Kaguya (OC)

Ikara Kaguya (OC)

Hisame

Chirisame (OC)

Chikasame (OC)

Yukisame (OC)

Korisame (OC)

Ayeka (OC)

Ayane (OC)

Chira (OC)

Chiki (OC)

Fujiko (OC)

Lila (OC)

Nozomi (OC)

Mia (OC)

Fu

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Sari

Kurotsuchi

Suzumebachi

Asuna Toukou (OC)

Meiru (OC)

Yugito

Samui

Ran

Karin

Ryuzetsu

Hotaru

Mikan Terumi (OC)

Akagetsu Hozuki (OC)

Fem Utakata

Kin

Tayuya

Kotohime

Kagero

Sasame

Isaribi

Younger Guren

Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Shion

Kasumi

Sera (OC)

Shizuka

Mei Terumi

Yuki (OC)

Suno (OC)

Luna (OC)

Isis (OC)

Artemis (OC)

Aphrodite (OC)

Athena (OC)

Diana (OC)

Emi

Suzuka (OC)

Kyoko (OC)

Chizuro (OC)

Amaru

Akari

Ryuka

Honoka

Konan

/

A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this new story. So we're on the same page, here are the sisters with what biju was sealed in them.

Narumi: Kyuubi

Naomi: Hachibi

Aya Rokubi

Kirihime: Sanbi

Now for a few questions:

What form of Rasengan should the girls create?

What should Naruto have has kekkei genkai/tota? (I don't want to use the ideas I've been using because it would screw up the direction of the fic.)

Note: Original ideas are welcome)

What summoning contracts should the girls get? (Toads are absolutely out.)

What type of sword should each use, and what ability should each blade carry?

Note: For this, all kinds are up. (Example: Aya could have a pair of yatagan.)

/

Also please don't forget to look at my challenges, and if you have friends that are interested please let them know.

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow of the Jinchuriki

Chap 2

/

Hello my cute little audience. Thanks so much for all of the love you gave the first chapter. I honestly hope you all had as much fun reading this, as I did writing this. Now, if you're wondering, no, Naruto will not immediately reconcile with Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade. Jiraiya on the other hand will not have the same. He is solely focused on the prophecy and the possible end result, thus unknowingly or knowingly and doesn't care about the possible consequences of his actions.

/

This chapter will have the beginning of Jiraiya's payback by Naruto, and the only thing I'll say, is the end of the episode where Jiraiya got his wish to see women in the hot springs while going back to Konoha after finding Tsunade.

/

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter 2 Truth Revealed and team Placements

COUNCIL ROOM

There was absolute silence, as both parties stared each other down. Finally Shikaku spoke, making everyone give him their attention. He really is something special and unique wouldn't you agree ne" Shikaku inquired" "He aced his academy exams like a veteran shinobi, not to mention he doesn't act like an academy student." "Since you gave temporary control to us and Sandaime-sama, we decided it would be a waste of time for Naruto to stay in the troublesome academy." We also realized there were no active teams available, so we put him in Anbu." "His skills in all around shinobi and diplomacy have garnered peace treaties and allies with Taki, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, Haru no kuni, Na no Kuni, Tori no kuni, Roran no kuni, and Yumegakure." "He has been such a joy to have" Inoichi said. "He's set quite a standard for shinobi from Konohagakure" Chouza said.

"You all had no right" Minato shouted. "Naruto is only eighteen, and these were peace times."

"We're highly aware of that fact" Mikoto said smiling. "We only offered him the chance, since it would help prepare him, especially since his talents would have been underutilized in the academy" she said, giving a glare towards both parents.

"Now if I may" Naruto asked, catching their attention? "This benefitted me, because I was given proper training, and it was given fairly, since you all thought I don't hold a biju like my sisters." This made Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade freeze. "I understand you had to train the girls so they could be prepared, however you neglected me thinking it was for the good of the village" Naruto said, making it a point to give his failure of a godfather a pointed glare.

"Look gaki, so what if you were ignored" Jiraiya said.

"Tell everyone the prophecy ero-sanin" Naruto said, raising Jiraiya's eyebrow, while Mikoto, Tsume, and the Uzumaki-Namikaze girls erupted into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"COME HERE!"

Jiraiya leapt at Naruto, only for him to be blocked by Cat, dragon, Falcon, Wolf, Leopard, Mongoose, Swan, Dove, Hawk, and Dog. Jiraiya froze, seeing swordtips at his vitals, and one in the Deep South region.

"Relay the prophecy" Naruto said.

"One who shall carry a heavy burden shall change this world."

"For good or for evil."

"The child will contain a burden that has unmeasurable power."

"You see, the prophecy isn't specific, in who the so-called child of prophecy is" Naruto said. "You four were so fanboyish/fangirlish that you neglected to consider looking into it further." That is a mistake one can't afford to make in any field, as it can lead to catastrophic results." "You Tsunade senju, are a failure of a godmother, because you have broken the med core code, always refusing to treat me, just because I remind you of Nawaki and Dan." "Newsflash they would be disgusted with you, as would Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-Sama, Mito-sama, and Toka-sama." "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go train in my multiple kekkei genkais" Naruto said, as he departed in a purple flame.

"WAIT FOR USNARU-KUN" Mikoto and the female Anbu members shouted, as they shunshined after him!

"ONII-CHAN, WAIT FOR US Naomi shouted, as she and her sisters raced after him as well.

"Err, yeah, that just happened" Hiruzen mumbled. "Kek-kei gen-kai-s" Minato said slowly, before he nearly had a heart attack. "WAIT!" "WHY DIDN'T NARUTO EVER TELL ME HE HAD A KEKKEI GENKAI?" "WAIT, HE HAS MULTIPLE KEKKEI GENKAIS? "

TIMESKIP

NARUTO

Naruto was currently training in a large open area, while Mikoto, his Anbu squad, and his sisters were watching, when Jiraiya appeared. "Mokuton: Four pillars jutsu" Naruto said, as four large pillars of wood rose up catching the practice dummy.

"AHA, so you've experimented on yourself have you" Jiraiya said, making them lazily look at him. Jiraiya leapt forward to subdue him only for Naomi to intercept with her foot sticking out, hitting Jiraiya in his lower region.

AAAIIIEEE!"

"Oops, did I do that ero-sanin" Naomi said in her sweetest voice?

"Oh look ladies, it's the ero-hentai bakamono" Naruto said coldly. "Hn" "This is a sanin" Mikoto mocked? "I'd say ero-imbecile is more like it" Yugao stated blandly. Jiraiya, who by now had both eyebrows twitching in sheer annoyance finally erupted like a volcano.

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE ASS!" "I'LL SHOW YOU WHY I AM THE STRONGEST OF THE THREE LEGENDARY SANIN" Jiraiya roared, as he charged Naruto, all traces of his sanity gone.

NARUTO VS JIRAIYA

Naruto just looked apathetically, as Jiraiya came at him. "Like a fool coming to meet his doom" Naruto said with a bland tone. Naruto threw a hard jab at Jiraiya's face, and hit a palm strike in his stomach, knocking precious air from his lungs. This only enraged Jiraiya more, as he began seeing red. Jiraiya then threw several punches of his own, only for Naruto to block or intercept each, and parried with lightning chakra dancing around his fingers. "Surprised gama-fool, it's the Uchiha's interceptor and the Hyuuga's Jyuken" Naruto said, as Jiraiya's eyes widened, before narrowing. "Kid, you've got a lot of nerve attacking a superior" Jiraiya said. "I doubt that's what the shinobi council, the hokage, and Sandaime-sama will think" Naruto said. Jiraiya then did handseals. "Doton: Yomi Numa" he said, as the ground underneath Naruto opened to reveal a mucky bog. Naruto dodged, and went into his own handseals. "Yakusa-no-Ikadzuchi" Naruto called, as he raised his hand towards the heavens. Suddenly, powerful bolts of energy rained down upon Jiraiya, who found himself being hit, squealing like a pig.

"AAAAIIIIEEEE!"

Rolling across the ground, Jiraiya got to his feet. "You little punk" Jiraiya shouted, as he prepared his next attack.

"Katon: Fire Dragon Missile!"

"Doton: Earth Dragon Missile!"

The two attacks sped across the area, only for Naruto to smirk. "Pathetic you deluded old goat" Naruto said, making his next jutsu.

"Raiton: Field Destroyer!"

Bringing his hands into a cupped position, Naruto generated a large orb of electricity, before throwing his hands outward. The blast began to roar towards Jiraiya's attack which now combined into a blazing dragon of mud and earth. Naruto's attack just swallowed the collaboration technique, and swallowed Jiraiya, before detonating.

"KKKKAAABOOOOOOOSSSHHH!"

"YYYAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"

Jiraiya came flying out of the explosion, and landed in a crouching position. His clothes were nearly nonexistent, as his shirt was completely vaporized, and his pants had been shredded to pieces, leaving him in only a bright pair of red long johns, that were now short enough to be a pair of boxers. "That's enough" Naruto said, as he turned to walk towards the audience. "D-Don't y-you turn your back on me you little brat" Jiraiya managed out, through labored breaths, barely able to stand, but forced himself through sheer will. Jiraiya then sprang at Naruto's back.

"YOU FOOL!" Naruto bellowed, as he turned to face the sannin. Within mere seconds it was over.

"OW!"

"AGH!"

"OWW!"

"OOOWWW!"

"OWWA!"

"GYAH!"

Naruto hit Jiraiya five times in succession, before turning his hands into energy blades, and left two nasty scars from the tip of Jiraiya's shoulder blades all the way down his chest, where they intersected in an "X" shape, and continued all the way past his hips and kidneys, to just above his posterior. (Think of what Goku Black did to Vegeta for an idea.) Jiraiya was then seized, and given a chakra-enhanced throw into the air. Naruto then began to glow a powerful white light that was blinding to the eye, before it turned pitch black, and then purple with a silver outline.

SIDELINES

"Uh oh" Mikoto and the female anbu said in unison. "What's Naruto doing" Minato asked, as he, Kushina, and Tsunade witnessed the spectacle? "Naru-kun's about to deliver the final blow" Yugao said smiling. "Hey girls, isn't it free for all women at the hot springs today" she asked with a devious gleam in her eye? "Oh yeah" the girls answered in unison. With that, the women left, leaving only Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade.

NARUTO

Naruto had finished gathering his chakra for his final technique. "Have a nice trip gama-baka, see you next spring when it's hot" Naruto said to himself. "Juubi Menacing Wave" Naruto cried, as Jiraiya was launched back into the air, and out of sight, with the only sign, a twinkle in the sky. "He's going to have a Team Rocket blast off, and a Wile E. Coyote landing, all at the same time" Naruto mused to himself.

JIRAIYA

""AAAAHHHHH!" Jiraiya screamed, as he found himself hurdling into the horizon. "Looks like I'm blasting off again" he screamed. (Sorry folks, I couldn't resist.)

HOT SPRING

At the hot springs, many women were enjoying themselves, when they saw a twinkle in the sky heading their way. "Unidentified flying pervert" Mikoto shouted, as many females screamed.

"KKKKEEEERRRSSSPPPLLLAAASSSHHH!"

Jiraiya instantly surfaced, before having a feeling of absolute dread come over him. Slowly turning, Jiraiya found several females shooting death glares, and looks that promised a very slow, painful, agonizing, Torturous, and absolutely excrutionating end. "Uh hehehe now ladies, let's not do anything reckless or hasty, after all I'm a sage" Jiraiya said. (We of course know this is a huge mistake, since the women are all not going to care about rank.)

""

""

""

""

"Before anything else, a seal array activated, and Jiraiya found he couldn't escape. "That little cutie Naruto made this especially and specifically for you Jiraiya" Okyo said, as she and the other women had evil grins. "Ladies, let's give Jiraiya a beat down he'll never forget" Mikoto said.

"GET HIM!"

/

Announcement: The following scene of Jiraiya getting a portion of his just payback from Naruto is too violent and graphic to show. I apologize, but the moderator wouldn't be too happy, and I myself have limits. (Okay, so I exaggerated that last bit, but I have more payback coming Jiraiya's way.

/

NAMIKAZE ESTATE

Back at the Namikaze estate, Naruto has just informed his parents and Tsunade of the missions he had accomplished. "Naruto, I want to apologize for the way we acted" Minato said. "If I had paid more attention, there's a possibility this would never happen."

"Sigh" Naruto thought, as he gazed at his parents. "Hokage-sama, one thing I've learned about life is that it's too unpredictable, and it is pointless to try to make up for what might have been, instead of what happens from here" Naruto explained. "I believe the old saying: you can forgive, but I can never forget" Naruto said harshly. "It will take me sometime to forgive you, Kushina, and Tsunade, but Jiraiya is a different story" Naruto finished. "Speaking of which" Naruto said grinning mischievously, as he activated a seal array that turned into a viewing screen.

HOSPITAL

In a certain room, where Jiraiya was laid up in a full body cast, a second seal array activated. "Jiraiya-sama" the soft sultry feminine voice said, making the toad sage very attentive. "Ah my dear, let's have a look at me" he said lecherously, before his eyes nearly tripled in horror. Instead of a nice young woman, there was an elderly looking woman. "I'm here to take you to the hot springs, since it's a free day for all elderly women, and Naruto-sama specifically said you like seeing the ladies"" the woman said. "Hopefully you'll recover much quicker." There was no sound in the room for several minutes.

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"NNNNOOOOO!" "NNNNOOOO!" "NNNNNNOOOOOO!"

'NNNAAARRRUUUTOOOOOOO, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" "MARK MY WORDS!"

NAMIKAZE ESTATE

Absolute silence rang all throughout the estate. Minato and Kushina slowly turned their heads to see Naruto who was "innocently" whistling a tune.

""

""

""

"HAHAHAHA THAT WAS HAHA ABSOLUTELY BWAHAHA BRILLIANT NARUTO" Kushina said, as she erupted into uncontrollable laughter.

"NYHAHA, WHY DIDN'T I HAHAHA EVER THINK OF THAT" Tsunade said holding her sides?

"GOOD ONE SON" Minato got out through fits of laughter, while Naruto's sisters were rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

"ROFLMAO" they said in unison, as they had tears streaming down their faces.

TIMESKIP

A week and half has passed since the incident. Naruto had spent the time helping his sisters with their training, and had also helped Ibiki, Anko, and Inoichi put Mizuki through a very extremely successful interrogation and torture session, prying every last bit of info from him. Soon, Mizuki was brought before the masses of Konoha, where he was publicly executed on the grounds of aiding and abiding Orochimaru. Tsubaki, his former love renounced her feelings, claiming she could never love someone who would degrade human life for their own glory. The kicker was, when she walked up to Seiryu, pulled the mask just enough for her to passionately and softly kiss his lips. Tsubaki was than granted a position in Anbu under the codename: Impala.

NINJA ACADEMY

Iruka grinned at the gathered kids.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BRATS, SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" Iruka thundered with his giant head. Instantly, all was quiet, and the sound of crickets chirping is heard. This year, we decided to make two super cells" Iruka said.

"Team 1 will be under Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Gai Maito, with the following students."

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Sai

Kiba Inuzuka

Shino Aburame

Hinata Hyuuga

Rock Lee

Neji Hyuuga

Tenten Higurashi

Ino Yamanaka

Shikamaru Nara

Chouji Akamichi

"Team 2 will be under Kushina Namikaze, Anko Mitarashi, Yamato, and Mikoto Uchiha with the following students."

Kirihime Namikaze

Aya Namikaze

Narumi Namikaze

Naomi Namikaze

Hanabi Hyuuga

Gi Maito

Yakumo Kurama

Azami

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Sayuki Uchiha

Naruto Namikaze

At that moment, the door opened, revealing Mikoto, Kushina, Yamato, and Anko. "All right Team 2 meet us at the BBQ restaurant" Mikoto said.

End Chap 2

/

I am so sorry for the wait, but like I said in Revival of the Six Legendary Clans, I had to rewrite this chapter several times, and ended up putting it on the backburner.

/

Okay folks, I need seven more kekkei genkai, so I can have Naruto start using them in the next chapters. I already have three.

One is a doujutsu, and the second and third involve the elements.

/

I hope you enjoyed the two Digimon and Pokémon references.

/

OC Bio:

Name: Narumi Namikaze

Age 18

Rank: Genie

Hair Color: Burnt Orange

Eye Color: Sea Blue

Bio: Narumi is the youngest of the siblings. She has a sweet and friendly nature, except when angered. She, like her sisters is very close to Naruto.

Attire: Narumi wears burnt orange track suit top with ocean blue shorts and matching open vest

Name: Naomi Namikaze

Age: 18

Rank: Genin

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color Violet

Bio: Naomi is the second eldest of the siblings. She is more or less the thinker of the group like Shikamaru, only more willing to think outside of the box. She, like her siblings is very close to Naruto.

Attire: Naomi wears dark red and blue bodysuit. (Think of the Iron Spider outfit in Avengers: Infinity War, minus the metallic shine.)

Name: Aya Namikaze

Age: 18

Rank: Genin

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Violet

Bio: Aya is the powerhouse of the siblings. She is very close with Naruto.

Attire: Aya wears a violet and red jumpsuit

Name: Kirihime Namikaze

Age: 18

Rank: Genin

Hair Color Red with blonde mixed in

Eye Color: Bluish-Violet

Bio: Kirihime is the fastest of the siblings. She and Narumi are the siblings that are extremely close with Naruto.

Attire: Kirihime wears black biker shorts with an open red, blue and black sleeveless vest.

/

Announcement: I'm taking a little break so I can prepare some things for a mass update, in a few weeks. I have the next two chapters of The Ultimate Sannin V2 95% completed, and that will get updated.

There's a poll on my profile pertaining to a Naruto/Pokémon fic I'm planning, so please look at it if you're interested.

See you folks next time, and take care

Please Read & Review


End file.
